Evelyn Martin
Evelyn Meridian Martin is Nina Martin's grandmother. She is more frequently known as Gran '''by Nina. Nina has lived with Gran since her parents died in a car accident. She doesn't appear much in the show but her voice was heard in the first episode when she called Nina about how she was doing at "Harry Potter Land" or how she's doing at her new school. In series two, she stays at Anubis House before going to London, helping Fabian Rutter in his relationship with Nina and calling Victor Rodenmaar Jr. cute. She is portrayed by Gwyneth Powell but voiced by Barbara Barnes in series one. Personal Life Nina has lived with her since her parents died in a car accident, in America. After the holidays, she stays at a hotel near the House of Anubis but it floods. Since her hotel flooded she shared a room with Nina and Amber Millington at the House of Anubis. In House of Freeze / House of Timeout, it is revealed that Gran is the Timepiece. In House of Phantoms / House of Surrender when Senkhara got mad that Nina had almost failed, Gran's heath went hay wire. Luckily, Fabian stood up to Senkhara and said that they could finish the task. She said that they have three days. In the finale, she is cured when Senkhara is banished forever and attends the party at Anubis House where Nina and Fabian get back together. Relationships Nina Martin '''(1995-present; Granddaughter) Her only known relationship on the show with interactions. They live together when Nina was still in America. Nina is good with old people because she lived with her grandmother before she went to boarding school. She stayed in Nina's room until she left for London. Nina went to visit her after she was hospitalized. Victor Rodenmaar Jr. (2012-present; Possible Friend) When she first sees Victor while having breakfast, she thought that he was cute. He stopped when he first saw her. Fabian Rutter (2012-present; Friend) Gran helps Fabian with his relationship with her granddaughter Nina. She suggests Fabian on writing Nina a poem and helps him with it. In the series two finale when Fabian sees Gran at the House he gives her a hug. She seems to approve of Fabian for her granddaughter Appearances *House of Secrets / House of Attitude (Voice Heard on Phone) *House of Spirits / House of Blackmail (First Appearance) *House of Rivals / House of Faces *House of Myths / House of Nightmares *House of Help / House of Phobias (Voice heard in crawl tunnel) *House of Sorry / House of Hex *House of Barriers / House of Warnings *House of Freeze / House of Timeout *House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls *House of Phantoms / House of Surrender *House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom Trivia *Her Dutch counterpart from Het Huis Anubis appeared in the show and was also heard on the phone talking to Nienke Martens, Nina's Dutch counterpart. *It was revealed that she is the Timepiece and that she has the Mark of Anubis. *Gran fell ill on the International Meridian in Greenwich. "Meridian" if also her middle name which led Fabian to realise what was wrong. *She likely got the Mark of Anubis around the time time as Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, and Amber did. Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Females